


《我依然》52

by HyukeeeHae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, Leedonghae - Fandom, leehyukjae
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 余下的车





	《我依然》52

《我依然》52  
看到他的眼神里明显带了一丝别样的欲望，李东海也一下就明白过来了。怎么突然就到这事儿上了，刚才的话题还没结束呢，刚张口准备说些什么，李赫宰就已经走进了他的房间，“开灯。”  
听到头顶上传来低沉的命令，像是被喷了迷药般乖乖的伸手把灯打开。  
李赫宰把怀里的人轻轻放到床上，伸手按遥控器把窗帘放下来后，便迫不及待的压到他身上，开始脱他的衣服。  
算起来两个人也有很久没做了，李赫宰只感到自己火热的欲望愈加强烈，原本温柔的动作也在触到他身体时瞬间变得急躁，脱到下面的裤子时皮带都来不及抽出，用蛮力把裤子褪下。  
李赫宰看到身下已然完全赤裸的他，再也忍不住的附身亲吻他，一只手伸到他胸前使劲的揉搓着那一点。趁着李东海张口痛呼时灵巧的把舌头探进他嘴里，在里面猛力翻搅。  
“唔…”  
李赫宰太强势了，李东海根本无法用配合，只能张开嘴任他把自己的舌头拖进他的口中肆意的吮吸、轻咬。两个人的粗喘和唾液交换的声音使空气都变得暧昧起来，持续升温。  
李赫宰把整个身体都挤在了李东海的胯间，抬脸松开他的唇，看到那里已经被自己亲的红肿，又满脸怜爱的轻吻了一下。  
“唔…赫宰…”  
听到他的呼唤，李赫宰看向了他的眼睛。大眼睛里满是雾气，里面已然夹杂了一丝情欲。  
安抚似的摸摸他额前的碎发，低头含住他胸前的一点，使劲在那处啃咬吸吮，手也揉捏着另一边。  
“啊…”胸前袭来的阵阵酥麻胀痛使李东海整个人都软了下来，张口无意识的呻吟着，挺起上身似乎想要逃离这种刺激，却适得其反的更加方便了李赫宰的动作。  
“赫宰…不要了…不要了…”  
李赫宰专注的交换啃咬着胸前两点，而李东海俨然已经十分难耐，两手无力的推搡着他的脑袋，而软绵绵的动作在李赫在那里完全无济于事，嘴上稍稍用点力，便能让身下的人瘫软身体急促喘息。  
终于李赫宰玩够了，离开他的胸口。两颗小红豆在空气中瑟瑟的挺立着。  
李赫宰用眼神搜索着周围有没有适合润滑的东西，果然在床头柜上看到了一瓶乳液。二话不说拿过来挤一大堆到手心里捂热，就迫不及待的往李东海身后探去。  
“唔…”身后传来有些冰凉的感觉让李东海有一瞬间的从情欲中清醒，看到放在一旁的乳液立刻不可思议的惊呼，“阿西，李赫宰！那瓶乳液是我从美国买来的很贵啊！你竟然用来做这种事你是变态吗！？”  
李赫宰无语的听着他气急败坏的话，还是因为自己对他太温柔了，这笨蛋的重点竟然在一瓶乳液上。这么想着一根手指毫不收力的直接探进去抽插翻搅，怎么让他失控怎么来。  
“啊…”刚才还张牙舞爪的人此刻瞬间失声，口中吐着细细碎碎的呻吟。  
“宝贝，看来还是我对你太心软了。”  
把李东海的两条腿抬高挂在肩上，偏头使劲吮吸着他敏感的大腿内侧，手上又增加了一根手指。  
“疼…”大腿内侧传来的丝丝疼痛让李东海不由得轻呼。  
李赫宰并没有安抚他，只是继续着自己的动作，同时伸进第三根手指。  
三根手指在里面张开抽动，感觉到小穴自动分泌了肠液且畅通松软了之后，李赫宰又添了根手指，四根手指在里面狠捣撞击，时不时的用指腹按压内壁。  
“啊…啊..”李东海仰头闭上眼睛承受着，只感觉到快感极速向下堆积，便忍不住把手伸到下面，想帮自己疏解一下，不料却被李赫宰摁住，“还敢自己碰？”  
四根手指一个使力，准确的击在了李东海最为敏感的那一点。  
“啊…”李东海被刺激的整个身子都弹了起来，搭在他肩膀上的双腿难耐的磨蹭挣扎，“赫...”  
李赫宰使劲在那一点狠戳了几下以示惩罚，意料之中听到了他示弱的哭腔。不再继续欺负他，把手指撤出来，双手固定住他的腰侧，性器对准还未闭合的入口沉腰顶进。  
“啊..哈....”  
敏感点被狠狠的捣弄使李东海仰头持续的呻吟着，还没从快感中缓解过来就又感受到了他缓缓的侵入。  
由于很久没做了，里面十分紧致，刚进入一个头便感受到来自四面八方的紧缩阻碍。但因为李赫宰扩张的很仔细，李东海也并没有感觉到疼，只是有些微微的胀。  
没有任何停止一次性的完全没入后，像是在惩罚他刚才的行为般，没有像之前那样等他适应，而是立即狠捣进去，横冲直撞，整个没入之后又全部抽出，这样来回几次便感受到身下人明显的颤抖。  
“啊…不…赫…你轻…”  
第一次感受到李赫宰在做爱中发狠，李东海有些承受不住，噙着眼泪摇头拒绝这太过头的快感。  
李赫宰全然不闻，身下狠戾的抽插着，不给他一丝喘息的机会，两只手伸到下方用力的揉捏着他的臀瓣。  
“嗯..啊..赫宰…”快感如潮水般积攒的越来越厚，李东海再也忍不住大声的呻吟着，身体开始无意识的往后挣扎。  
“还敢逃？”腰腹一个使力，撞上他最敏感的一点。  
“啊！”李东海被刺激的尖叫，颤颤巍巍的抖着双腿，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落。  
“还敢不敢自己弄了？”一边大力的持续顶撞他那一点，一遍凶狠的质问着。  
李东海被他折腾的哪还有什么力气去回答他，胸口上下起伏急促的呼吸着，缓解李赫宰带给他的快感。  
见他不回答，李赫宰立刻整根抽出，忍着欲望顶着他完全沉浸于情欲里的那张俊脸。  
原本被填满的小穴因为他的抽出很快便感觉到了空虚，李东海泪眼朦胧的看着男人，难耐又有些急躁的用他软软的耐心小声的哀求，“赫宰…进..进来..难受..”  
“东海回答我，以后还敢不敢自己弄了？还敢不敢逃了？”  
“呜…不…不敢了…”被他突然的严肃询问唬的一愣，而后面带委屈的看着男人，含着眼泪回答他。  
李赫宰怎么突然变得这么渣攻。QAQ  
看着他被自己欺负到含着眼泪的模样，李赫宰再也忍不住了。把他的双腿拉得更开，直接整根撞进去，直击那一点。  
只有我能这么欺负他，只能我能看到他为我失控流泪的样子。  
“啊！哈...”李东海被刺激得眼泪哗哗往外流，“呜…你轻点…”  
李赫宰看身下的人因为自己的动作不断的娇吟，并觉得自己的欲望被激得更加浓烈，红着眼睛把他的腰抬高，双腿分开折在他的头侧，以膝盖作为支撑点自上而下的狠戾冲撞，且次次直击他的敏感点。  
“啊!啊…！赫...赫…呜…”李东海被刺激的只能张嘴尖叫，求饶的话都说不出来，无助的喊着给把自己欺负成这样的男人。  
这样猛烈的动作持续没多久，李东海便开始感觉到所有的热流都往身下堆积，双手搂着男人的后背不自觉的抓挠，嘴里也不禁呻吟，“啊…我要…”  
李赫宰没有逼迫他等着自己，而是自顾自的狠劲往里深捣，浅出深入，每次都碾压那个凸起的一点。  
“啊…哈…”终于在李赫宰一次重击后，李东海率先抵达顶点，白液打湿了两个人的下身。  
高潮过后的内壁不停的收缩着，李赫宰被夹的也忍不住了，狠劲的做了最后几下冲刺后，也将液体打入他的身体里，李东海无力的四肢瘫软，颤抖着身体接受着。  
李赫宰随后虚俯在李东海的身上喘息了一会儿，看着身下的人儿头发都被汗水打湿，便伸手轻轻的帮他把额前的碎发抚到一旁。  
“赫宰…去洗澡….”身上粘粘的，李东海感觉很难受。  
李赫宰依言抱起他走向房间内的浴室里，把毛巾铺上去，让他坐在洗手台上，放完水后再把人抱起来轻轻的放在浴缸里。  
小孩慵懒的躺在浴缸内，李赫宰也随之踏进来。坐在后方将人搂在怀里，让他侧过身，一只手搂住他的腰，一手伸到他身下，两根手指再次探入那个地方，把里面的液体引出来。  
“啊…”被热水刺激到的李东海忍不住呻吟出声，双手颤抖着搂着男人的脖子。  
听到他的呻吟李赫宰差点又把持不住，但想想他今天下午开了演唱会已经很累了，做一次就够了，用毕生的忍耐力才把那丝蠢蠢欲动的欲望压下来。  
洗干净后李赫宰细心的用浴巾把小孩整个人都擦干，蹲下身体再次抱起他走出浴室，把他放到床上后去关灯。  
做完了一切之后，李赫宰掀起被子坐进去，然后把床头的灯打开，躺进被窝里想把小孩搂进怀里，才发现他还在努力的睁大眼睛注视着自己，但眼里已然是藏不住的睡意。  
“怎么了东海？”李赫宰细声问他，双手也把人搂进怀里轻拍着他的后背，“怎么还不睡觉？”  
怀里的人已经非常疲倦了，说话的声音也轻柔如丝，“我想说，谢谢你啊赫宰，因为有你所以我很幸福。”  
“傻瓜，以后不要再跟我说谢谢。”低头细细的亲吻他好看的眼睛，“以后再想说谢谢，就说我爱你，记住了吗？”  
怀里的人听了乖乖点头，“记住了。赫宰，我爱你。”  
李赫宰伸手把床头灯关了，而后再次双手搂紧怀里的人，让他整张脸都贴在自己的胸口，“乖，我也爱你。”


End file.
